Noktowizor
Noktowizor – wyposażenie taktyczne, występujące w Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified, Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare i Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered. Opis Noktowizor jest urządzeniem umożliwiającym widzenie w ciemności. Najczęściej ma on formę specjalnych gogli, które się zakłada na oczy. Bardzo często jest on wykorzystywany przez żołnierzy jednostek specjalnych do walk w pomieszczeniach lub w nocy. Jest to bardzo użyteczne urządzenie, bo dzięki niemu można dostrzec przeciwnika w ciemności bez używania źródeł światła, co mogłoby zwrócić uwagę wroga. Obecnie każda jednostka specjalna i antyterrorystyczna ma je na wyposażeniu. Po założeniu gogli użytkownik widzi w różnych odcieniach zieleni. Jest to spowodowane tym, że ludzkie oko wyróżnia najwięcej odcieni tego koloru. Wraz ze wskaźnikiem laserowym AN/PEQ-6 tworzy precyzyjne urządzenie do zabijania. Należy jednak pamiętać, że jego używanie przy dużej jasności np. kiedy przeciwnik używa flar, może oślepić. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Kampania W kampanii dla jednego gracza jest to dość powszechne wyposażenie. Po raz pierwszy gracz ma szansę go użyć w misji "Zaciemnienie", gdzie jest przydatny w odbijaniu zakładnika z rąk Ultranacjonalistów. Dzięki temu można bezproblemowo zabić kilku Rosjan. Występuje tam w konfiguracji z laserem AN/PEQ-6. Występuje także w kampanii amerykańskiej, gdzie jako sierż. Paul Jackson można go używać w misji "Bagno". Po tym można go użyć po raz kolejny w misji "Kryjówka", co może być przydatne, bo misja ma miejsce w nocy. Następnie występuje w "Ultimatum" i "Nie można walczyć w Sali Wojennej". O ile w tej pierwszej jego udział jest marginalny, to w drugiej z nich bardzo się przydaje na ciemności panujące w niektórych pomieszczeniach. W niektórych misjach noszą go też sojusznicy, np. John Price, który czasami nie zdejmuje go nawet na moment. Multiplayer Noktowizor jest dostępny także w trybie wieloosobowym, gdzie można go używać niezależnie do której frakcji należy gracz. Mimo to, jest on rzadko stosowany. Większość graczy twierdzi, że noktowizor raczej utrudnia zadanie, bo nie ma na mapach tak ciemnych miejsc, by go używać. thumb|Użycie noktowizji w misji "[[Zaciemnienie"'']] Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 thumb|Gogle noktowizyjne w cutscenceW tej części nie są tak często używane, a w multiplayerze tym razem nie ma ich w ogóle. W kampanii używają ich Task Force 141 i Rangersi w misjach "Gułag", "Z własnej woli", "Jak za dawnych czasów", a w tej ostatniej także Kompania Cieni. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Pojawiają się tylko w misji "Twierdza", gdzie dzięki nim możemy bez problemu zabijać wrogów w ciemnościach w więzieniu w zamku Karlstejn i w misji "Do króliczej nory" używane przez Task Force 141 i Delta Force podczas walk w kopalni. Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified (do uzupełnienia) Call of Duty: Ghosts Pojawiają się w misji "Mechanizm" i są używane przez Keegana w misji "Upadek Atlasa". Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare thumb|Efekt użycia noktowizji w [[Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare]]Używamy ich w misji "Armada" podczas walk na pokładzie lotniskowca. Ciekawostki Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare * Gracz w kampanii może używać noktowizora tylko w konfiguracji z karabinem M4A1. Kategoria:Wyposażenie taktyczne w Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Kategoria:Wyposażenie taktyczne w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Kategoria:Wyposażenie taktyczne w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Kategoria:Wyposażenie taktyczne w Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified Kategoria:Wyposażenie taktyczne w Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Kategoria:Wyposażenie taktyczne w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered